The Big Day
by xXemo luvrXx
Summary: its the big day! and the big night! find out what happens. will edward and bella actually try? will everything go as planned? find out. read. its better than it sounds. my first fanfic
1. the wedding

**The Big Day**

**Chapter 1- The Wedding**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella hurry up", Alice called. "Were going to be late to the church!"

My heart was pumping harder than ever had in my entire life. It was one hour and a half before I would be married to the most beautiful creature on the planet! As Alice raced me to the church in her yellow Porsche. I had never been this excited or nervous in my entire life. Alice suddenly stopped in front of the church and towed me to a room where I would finish getting ready. I had to put on my dress and put on make-up. My dress was tight around the top and very puffy and long. It had very thin spaghetti straps, the dress had no sleeves and was very beautiful. My hair was in a bun and my veil hung down where the small of my back. Alice was already ready and had me ready in a matter of one hour. It would be another thirty minutes before I would be walking down the isle arm locked around my father's.

Fifteen minutes later.

Alice came in to tell me to get ready because I only had fifteen minutes left……

It was Alice's turn to walk her arm locked with Jasper's. Then it was Angela's turn her arm locked around Ben's. Then it was my turn. My arm was locked securely around Charlie's. I was so nervous I thought I would faint but, when I laid my eyes on Edward he was looking intently at me our gazes meeting and suddenly I didn't feel nervous any more. I had butterflies in my stomach now. When we reached the end of the isle Edward stepped down and took my hand. I took a quick glance at the guest and it looked like all of forks was there. I saw my mom and Phil sitting next to Charlie in the front row and across the isle Carlisle and Esme sitting in the front row. Everyone had smiles on their faces. It was very beautiful. There were flowers everywhere. Alice did a very nice job.

Emmett said all the usual stuff you say and the he said, "And your vows."

"Bella you are the most perfect person on this planet and I will do anything to keep you safe for all eternity and I love you more than anything and I will do anything for you and will never leave your side for as long as I live." And with that he placed the ring on my finger.

"Edward I love you, and love you more than anybody else on this planet and do what I need to keep you happy and love you forever." And with that I placed the ring on his finger.

And before I knew it Emmett said,"You may kiss the bride." And with that Edward kissed me with more enthusiasm and passion than he had any time before. We had the reception at the Cullen's house. The reception passed in a blur. And when the last person left Alice came down with two matching suitcases. One had the letters BC and the other had EC. Alice went outside and put them in the Vanquish. And then all of a sudden Edward picked me up and carried me to the car.

On the way there Edward interrupted my day dreaming by touching my cheek with his hand. "I am taking you to a home my family stays in when we need to get away for awhile. It is like our summer home," he said, "We will be able to stay as long as you want doing whatever you want!"

"And what about what you want?"

"I won't need anything besides you and only you. I love you and want you to be happy. It doesn't matter what I want you are the only thing that matters."

"No, I'm not. You matter to! I love you and I want you to be happy, too!"

"Okay."

"What is on the agenda tonight?" I asked not knowing what to expect.

He looked at me bewildered. Like I didn't speak English. Then said, "Whatever you want to do Isabella Marie Cullen. I like the way that sounds."

"I like the way that sounds too but where is this 'summer' house?"

"It's in Canada. Why?"

"I don't know I was just curious"

"You seem nervous.'

"Oh I'm not nervous I was just wondering. How long until we're there?

"About forty-five minutes"

As the time dragged by I sat there my hand intertwined with Edward's. He would occasionally bring my hand to his mouth and kiss it.

Forty minutes later

"Bella," Edward's sweet voice called to me, waking me from my trance "We will be there in about five minutes."

Another minute passed as we suddenly turned onto a dirt road. It was as Edward had previously said about five minutes till a huge what seemed to be a ski lodge mansion came into view. It was the largest house I had ever seen.

Edward helped me out of the car and we walked up to the house…


	2. the vacation home

**Chapter 2: The Vacation Home**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella I want to do this right"

The next thing I knew Edward picked me up bridal style and brought me in to the house.

Still holding me he kissed me longer than he ever had before and it was so passionate and loving. Then he broke away always to soon leaving me breathless and than smiled his breathtaking crooked smile.

"Bella, you know what? We can live here during the first few years while you get use to the smell of human blood. We will have all the privacy we need."

"As long as you're with me that's all I will ever need."

"But is this house okay?"

"Yes it's wonderful and there is no one around so we can have our fun tonight."

"Okay just don't get carried away. Are you hungry?"

"Yes"

"What would you like to eat?"

"Just some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with tomato soup."

"Can do. It will be ready in a few minutes. I will show you my room so you can get changed and get comfortable."

"Okay", was all I could say while I got lost in his gaze. His topaz eyes smothering mine with love and passion. Putting me down, he took my hand and led me to his room.

"Now, ill be up in a few minutes so just get changed into jeans and a t-shirt for now.

He handed me a pair of jeans that showed every curve of my thighs and butt and a t-shirt that had my favorite band on the front 'Blue October'. After he left I quickly got changed. I took down my hair and brushed it. Then I ran over to the bed and sat quietly.

When he came back he handed me the sandwiches and soup. I ate the soup slowly tasting it run hot and freely down my throat. After I was done the soup I nibbled at my sandwich feeling the peanut butter melt in my mouth, feeling the jelly slide down my throat with ease. The fresh white bread warm and inviting. When I finished Edward took the plates to the kitchen and was up before I could even move. When he got back up stairs he sat on the bed pulling me onto his lap. I laid my head on his chest. I noticed he was wearing the exact same thing I was wearing. I sat up reaching for his lips. He touched mine softly this time breaking the kiss a lot earlier.

He then sat me on the bed and stood up. He grabbed my hands and pulled me off the bed without even breaking a sweat.

"Grab a sweater its cold outside."

"Why are we going outside?"

"I have to show you something very special and beautiful just like you."

He handed me a sweat shirt that had the initials BC right over my heart. Edward's sweatshirt was the exact same except it has the initials EC right over where his heart was. He also grabbed a thick blanket that also had our initials on it. He then led me to a door that was at the end of hallway right outside the door. He opened the door and led me up a tower of stairs. As we reached the top of the stairs I saw a small loveseat couch. He towed me over to it and sat me down on his lap. He covered me with the blanket and curled up my head on his chest.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I replied

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm just enjoying the moment and the closeness between us right now."

"Oh. Well this is what I wanted to show you. The perfect ending to a perfect day."

"Your favorite time of the day…. Twilight.

"Yes, and now I love it even more."

And I knew what that meant. Now it what my favorite time of the day, too!

After the sunset Edward took my hand and led me back down the way we came. We were almost in his room. Just a few more steps and we would finally be able to be together as husband and wife.

"Bella? What are you thinking about?"

"How much I want to be with you in every possible way. Why?"

"I was just cur-

I cut him off by kissing him with all the force I could, my tongue trying to force its way into his mouth. He let me in my tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. His tongue doing the same when all of a sudden our tongues met. This was a new sensation I was waiting for. A new sensation I wanted! He was letting me do whatever I wanted. I think he was because it was our wedding night and he was wanting this to happen to.

I reached down and realized he had no shirt on. I broke from the kiss confused and then looked down to see I only had a bra on. His pants were off and so were mine. I only had a bra and panties on and he only had his boxers on…..

**Have a happy new year! Love y'all who reviewed!**


	3. authors note

Sorry I know what i'm going to write about its just not flowing and I am having a hard time concentrating because of school! Ill update ASAP

Love y'all and it is only going to be T rated stuff. I promise!


	4. the last day

**Chapter 3- The Last Day**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella, time to wake-up." Edward said kissing me gently on the forehead.

"Can I take a shower?"

"Of course!"

"Will you join me?"

"If you want me to."

"I do"

"Then I will."

"Can I eat before 'we' take a shower? I'm hungry!"

"Of course! What would you like?"

"Eggs and bacon."

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

In a matter of seconds Edward was back with my food. It was very good and it wasn't burnt or anything. It was like heaven on earth. Well, to tell the truth Edward was heaven on earth. I totally loved this man! I can't wait till he turns me and we can spend eternity together. And last night was so OMFG! I loved it and it was so peaceful and beautiful!

"Bella when you're done join me and just leave your plate on the dresser." Edward said breaking me from my daydreaming.

"Don't worry I will."

I finished in about five minutes and I put the plate on the dresser. I wonder how he learned how to cook so well.

I could hear the running water in the shower. I hurried and got undressed. I put my clothes on top of his so they could be washed when we got around to it. If we ever did.

I pulled back the curtain quietly and stepped in. his back was to me so I quietly walked over to him and hugged him from behind. I kissed his neck.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you just standing here?" I asked confused why he didn't attack me with kisses.

"Because I'm enjoying your touch before I change you. The heat radiating off your skin is so comforting. I love you and I was thinking of changing you tonight."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I am so surprised I thought you wouldn't for a couple months."

"Do you not want to be changed anymore?"

"I do! And I am so happy you are changing me now!"

We stayed in the water for a long while. He washed my hair and I washed his. He washed my body and I washed his. Before we got out of the shower we kissed for an extremely long time. It was about eleven before we were dressed.

We went downstairs and watched a sad movie of my choosing. I wanted to feel as though Edward would protect me while I watched the movie. After the movie he got me something to eat and we watched another movie.

After the second movie we went upstairs for some more alone time. We were done with our 'alone time' by about seven. He got me some dinner and I ate it slowly enjoying every bite because I knew it was the last food I would eat in my human existence.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just want to make sure because I love you and I want to make sure I don't frighten you away if you don't want to be changed."

I took a deep breath and wrapped my hands around his waist. "I trust you Edward."

"I know and I just want you to be happy."

"But I am happy! I have you and I don't know what I ever did to deserve some one like you!"

"No I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"You can never lie can you?" I asked just to joke with him.

"No." he said proud that he would never be able to keep something form me.

"Okay smart-ass are you ready?" I said with a smile because he knew I was joking I just wanted to make sure he knew I was joking.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Just lay down next to me and give me one last juicy kiss so I can remember what it was like when you were human." After he said that I jumped into his arms and let him have it.

"Thank-you and now its time to change you so we can have some more 'alone tine'." While he said alone time he made quotation marks in the air.

"Okay."

I lie down and put my head to the side so he could reach my neck easily.

He bent down over my neck and bit down.

**sorry it took so long to update! i had writters blocka nd if you like this story you will like my new storry "who do you love?" please review! love yal and hear from yall soon.**


End file.
